Kaisoo's life story
by kaisookim9394
Summary: [chapter1]Kim Jong in dan Kim Kyungsoo memulai babak baru dalam hubungan mereka. Badsummarry/GS/Smut allert/M/ Kaisoo fic
1. Chapter 1

Kaisoo's life story

Author pov

hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh dua orang ini -kyungsoo dan jongin- bagaimana tidak akhirnya setelah sekian lama menutupi perasaan mereka kemudian akhirnya berani mengungkapkan dan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan altar mengikat janji suci untuk selalu hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Ya mereka akhirnya menikah….

" dengan ini Kim Jongin dan Do kyungsoo resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita "

Jongin POV

"…. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanitaa.." aku dengar aku dipersilahkn untuk mencium wanita terindah dalam hidupku, dihadapanku dengan pipi merona merah raut bahagia yang terpancar dengan keindahaannya oh tuhan aku bahkan rela jika kau mencabut nyawaku sekarang karena tak ada yang indah selain ini. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk menatap bola matanya mebuat waktu serasa berhenti , senyuman indah dia berikan padaku reflek aku membalas sneyuman itu ku persempit jarak diantaara kami mencium keningnya perlahan turun ke he hidung mancung nya dan terakhir ke bibir tebalnya , oh manisnya,, bahakan ini lebih manis dibanding gula, oh kau harus tau lembutnya bibir ini seberti benang sutra tak ingin ku lepaskan ciuman indah ini namun aku tau dia sangat pemalu dihadapan banyak orang ini tentu aku tak mau mereka melihat betapa indahnya wanita ku ini heheh ,"soo chagi tunggu nanti malam yaa haha aku akan mengerjai mu ~~~" bisik ku.

Kyungsoo POV

,"soo chagi tunggu nanti malam yaa haha aku akan mengerjai mu ~~~". Bisik jongin pdaa ku . Omo bagaimana ini aku deg degan aah dasar pervet dia sama sekali tidak berubah masih saja suka menggoda ku aduh muka ku merah sekali aaa omma tolong akuu ..

Author POV

Pesta pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar semua orang ikut berbahagia dengan psaangan pengantin tak terkecuali sahabat mereka pasangan sehun-chanyeol, dan xiumin-luhan semua bahagia dan tentunya tidak puas kalo tidak menggoda sang mempelai wanita haha kyungsoo sangatlah imut pipinya tak berhenti mengeluarkan warna merah jangan salahkan kai ah maksudnya jongin yang memang suka sekali menggoda istrinya dan jangan lupa tangaan nakalnya yang tak henti hentinya menggerayangi tubuh kyungsoo seprtinya jongin tidak sabar untuk malam pertama mereka yah walaupun buakn pertama juga….

Akhirnya pesta berakhir pasangan suami istri baru itu pun sudah pulang dari gedung pernikahan mewah itu mereka langsung menuju apartement jongin karena memang rumah mereka masih dalam tahap penegrjaan , sebenarnya orang tua mereka sudah memberikan opsi untuk mereka tinggal sementara sebelum mereka pergi bulan madu , bisa di rumah orang tua kyungsoo atau jongin namun memaang dasar otak mesum jongin dia ingin membawa istriny ke apartmennya aja , -ya appartmen di lantai 12 di sebuah apartemen termewah di korea , oh utuk nomer kamar tidak usah disebutkan karena satu lantai itu punya jongin, jangan kaget seberapa kaya nya jongin buakn hanya dari orang tuanya yang sudh sangat kaya raya tapi salahkan otak jeniusnya yang membangun perusahaan semakin maju ditambah wajah tampannya yang membuat dia tampil diberbagai iklan sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.-

Jongin POV

Hah akhirnya sampai juga, sungguh melelahkan tapi membahagiakan hehe ku lirik kesampingku , wah megapa tuhan begitu baik padaku membiarkan salah satu malikatnya untuk selalu bersama ku, wajah tidurnya begitu damai tak sanggup ku untuk membangunkannya eh tunggu oh tidak jangan sekarang kenapa aku harus melihatnya sekarang , baju dress kyungsoo yang mini itu membuat payudaranya sedikit menyembul dah oh tidak paha mulusnya apa dia sengaja melakukan pose itu untuk menggoda ku hah! Ini bahkan masih di mobil ah celana ku sudah menyempit bagaimana ini , salahkan otakku yang teralu terangsang hingga aku malah memajukan wajahku didepan dada kyungsoo ku oh tuhan tidak wangi naturalnya membuat libido ku makin tinggi saja perlahan kujilat dadanya yang putih itu perlahan, lalu ku emut bagian puttingnya yang menggiurkan itu ku sedot bagaikan aku adalah seorang bayi yang mencari asi, terihat kyungsso yang mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya lenguhan lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir manisnya , makin terangsang saja aku ku tingkatkan kekuatan emutan ku dan kini tangan ku tidak kubiarkan diam tanganku mulai menjalar ke paha dalam nya kuelus bagaikan itu adalah benda rapuh. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah mulai tidak nyaam kekeke kulaanjutkan perjalann tangan ku menuju bagian intimnya ah ku gesek gesekan tangan ku di klitorisnya oh my sudah mulai basah rupanya soo chagi kamu tak sabar rupanya uh?, masih terus ku kulum nipple nya yang menggiurkan sembari menjilat menggigit ny kemudian di hisap ah sungguh nikmat ….

Author pov

Jongin masih saja mengerjai kyungsoo yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka , melihat jongin yang berada diatasnya ,dan merasa geli di bagian dada serta miss v nya " joooooonghhh inhhh ,aah ennnnnnnhhhh apa yang kamu lakukanhhhh nghhhh " Tanya kyungsoo terengah engah bagaimana tidak suami mesumnya itu masih sibuk mengerjai tubuh kyungsoo wah suami yang tak sabaran bukan mereka masih di mobil ! di mobil untung sudah larut diparkiran basement intu sudah tidak ada siapa siapa lagi kalau tidak mungkin orang akan menyadari ada acara live porn didalam mobil itu. "ah soo-chagi kamu terbangun maafkan aku yang sayaang aku tak maksud bangunin kamu tapi tadi kamu menggoda bgt sih jadi aku ga bisa nahan deh " jawab jong in santai masih terus menggesek gesekan tangannya dengan klitoris milik kyungsoo." Nggaah jong in aku udah gak tahan aku mau kamu sekarang " leguh kyungsoo. " aa my baby soo ngomong apa sih aku ga ngerti nih ?" Tanya jong in dengan polosnya tentu dia tau apa maksud istrinya itu tapi bukankah sudah dibilang jongin suka sekali menggoda istrinya. " enggh aah sialan kau jong in aku mau penis besar mu masuk di dalam lubang vagina sempit ku dan aku akan meremas remas penis besar mu itu dengan otot otot vagiana ku yang basah " ucapan kotor kyungsoo – ah kyungsoo memang pemalu tapi kalo sudah urusan beginian jangan pernah membayangkan shy kyungsoo !- langsung mebuat adik jongin yang sedari tadi meronta ronta minta dikeluarkan makin menjerit tidak kuat benar benar sudah tegang ah jangan salahkan jongin yang mudah terngsang dengan kyungsoo, lagsung saja jong in segera membuka celaana miliknya itu dan mengeluarkan adiknya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum nya bahkan itu belum disentuh sama sekali loh!. Kyungsoo yang melihat barang kesayangannya pun menjilat bibir sexy nya itu, -oh sudah kujelaskan belum posisi mereka bagaimana ? baiklah ku jelaskan sedikit kyungsoo duduk disamping pengemudi dengan jongin yang menindihnya sebenernya jongin masih menahan dengan kakainya, kursi penumpan itu sudah diatur agak kebelakang tapi tetpa sangat nyaman sudah ku bilangkan jongin kaya mobil itu khusus dirancang untuknya!.-

Pakaian kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya hanya celana dalamnya saaja yang dilepas oleh jongin lagian kan memnag kyungsoo menggunakan mini dress jadi tinggal mengangkat sedikit roknya sudah terihat bagian intim itu, jongin juga hanya melepas celananya hingga lutut sebenernya mereka ingin melepas semuanya karena mereasa rishi tapi mereka ga mau buang buang waktu langsung saja jongin memasukan kebanggann itu kedalam kyungsoo.

Jleb

"ah ah ah jong in faster harder masuk lagi lebih dalam " rancau kyungsoo

"ah kyungsoo kau saa..saangaat sempit sayang penis ku seperti diremas remas ngaaah " jong in sangat menikmati penisnya yang dijepit oleh vagina kyungsoo dia terus menambah tempo tumbukan nya sesuai permintaan kyungsoo.

Jong In menciumi bibir kyungsoo dengan menuntut menggigit menjilat menghisap lalu memasukan lindahnya kedalam mulut kyungsoo dan menjelajahi goa hangat itu tangannya juga tidak diam saja meremas remas payudara yang kenyal dan besar itu dengan nafsu. Ciuman nya turn ke lehernya sambil tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang kyungsoo memberika tanda kemerah di leher jenjang itu.

Jleb sret jleb sret

"ah iya jong in terus disitu baby oh fuck me harder " kyungsoo mengerang kenikmatan saat titk nikmatnya ditusk dengan tepat oleh jongin.

Jongin mencium bibir kyungsoo dalam menjilat melumat dan menggigit kemudian menjilat lagi

"ah jong in aku mau sampai " teriak kyungsoo saat merasa dia mau climax.

"ah kyung aku juga mau sampai ah aha ah bersama sayang "

Croot

" AAAAAAAAH" teriak mereka berbarengan saat climax menguasai mereka, sperma jongin memenuhi lubang kyungsoo

Jong in mengecup bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut, iniy ang sangat disukai kyungsoo jongin akan menciumnya lembut tanpa nafsu setelah mereka mencapai klimaksnya,

"kyungsoo sayang maafkan suami mu yang mesum ini ga bisa nahan bahkan menunggu untuk sampai di appartmen kita dulu baru menyerangmu, " ucap jongin memelas

" jongiinie sudah jangan ngomong macam macam eeng adik mu masih ada didalam ku nih sepertinya dia mulai bangun lagi dari pada kita lanjutin disini kayaknya lebih enak kalo kita lanjutin di appartmen mu kan luas tuh lebih hot aja dan lagi kamu bisa nelanjangin aku loh ! " kata kyungsoo seduktiv sambil menggerakan pinggangnya yang buat jongin makin terangsang , hah ternyata bukan hanya jong in yang mesum tapi kyungsoo juga!.

"aah kyung jangan salahkan aku kalo kamu ga bisa jalan selama seminggu yak" ucap jong in sembari mengeluarkan iliknya dan langsung membereskan baju nya dan kyungsoo yang 'agak' berantakn kemudian dengan cepat menarik kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke appartemen mereka dann ugh you know what will happen right?..

TBC

Author's note :

Haaai giman gimana? Ini ff smut pertama ku hihi maafin yang kalo kurang hot dan yaa banyak typo hehe kenapa aku milih kaisoo karena aku nge-ship mereka bgt bgt bgt sebenernya aku ship kyungsoo sama siapa aja cuman nomer satunya yaa jong in hihi merekatuh cocok bgt oh ya kenapa juga aku bikin GS soalnya aku belum berani nulis boyxboy jadi mian yaa hehehe oh ya cerita ini alurnya bakal maju mundur jadi nanti bakal ada flashbacknya waktu mereka sebelum nikah dan kehidupan pas nikah tentunyaa jadi tunggsu aja yaa!

Tolong review nya yaa diusahakan cepet update makasihh ~~ pai pai

Salam kaisoo's


	2. Chapter 2

Kaisoo's life story

Author pov

hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh dua orang ini -kyungsoo dan jongin- bagaimana tidak akhirnya setelah sekian lama menutupi perasaan mereka kemudian akhirnya berani mengungkapkan dan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan altar mengikat janji suci untuk selalu hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Ya mereka akhirnya menikah….

" dengan ini Kim Jongin dan Do kyungsoo resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita "

Jongin POV

"…. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanitaa.." aku dengar aku dipersilahkn untuk mencium wanita terindah dalam hidupku, dihadapanku dengan pipi merona merah raut bahagia yang terpancar dengan keindahaannya oh tuhan aku bahkan rela jika kau mencabut nyawaku sekarang karena tak ada yang indah selain ini. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk menatap bola matanya mebuat waktu serasa berhenti , senyuman indah dia berikan padaku reflek aku membalas sneyuman itu ku persempit jarak diantaara kami mencium keningnya perlahan turun ke he hidung mancung nya dan terakhir ke bibir tebalnya , oh manisnya,, bahakan ini lebih manis dibanding gula, oh kau harus tau lembutnya bibir ini seberti benang sutra tak ingin ku lepaskan ciuman indah ini namun aku tau dia sangat pemalu dihadapan banyak orang ini tentu aku tak mau mereka melihat betapa indahnya wanita ku ini heheh ,"soo chagi tunggu nanti malam yaa haha aku akan mengerjai mu ~~~" bisik ku.

Kyungsoo POV

,"soo chagi tunggu nanti malam yaa haha aku akan mengerjai mu ~~~". Bisik jongin pdaa ku . Omo bagaimana ini aku deg degan aah dasar pervet dia sama sekali tidak berubah masih saja suka menggoda ku aduh muka ku merah sekali aaa omma tolong akuu ..

Author POV

Pesta pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar semua orang ikut berbahagia dengan psaangan pengantin tak terkecuali sahabat mereka pasangan sehun-chanyeol, dan xiumin-luhan semua bahagia dan tentunya tidak puas kalo tidak menggoda sang mempelai wanita haha kyungsoo sangatlah imut pipinya tak berhenti mengeluarkan warna merah jangan salahkan kai ah maksudnya jongin yang memang suka sekali menggoda istrinya dan jangan lupa tangaan nakalnya yang tak henti hentinya menggerayangi tubuh kyungsoo seprtinya jongin tidak sabar untuk malam pertama mereka yah walaupun buakn pertama juga….

Akhirnya pesta berakhir pasangan suami istri baru itu pun sudah pulang dari gedung pernikahan mewah itu mereka langsung menuju apartement jongin karena memang rumah mereka masih dalam tahap penegrjaan , sebenarnya orang tua mereka sudah memberikan opsi untuk mereka tinggal sementara sebelum mereka pergi bulan madu , bisa di rumah orang tua kyungsoo atau jongin namun memaang dasar otak mesum jongin dia ingin membawa istriny ke apartmennya aja , -ya appartmen di lantai 12 di sebuah apartemen termewah di korea , oh utuk nomer kamar tidak usah disebutkan karena satu lantai itu punya jongin, jangan kaget seberapa kaya nya jongin buakn hanya dari orang tuanya yang sudh sangat kaya raya tapi salahkan otak jeniusnya yang membangun perusahaan semakin maju ditambah wajah tampannya yang membuat dia tampil diberbagai iklan sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.-

Jongin POV

Hah akhirnya sampai juga, sungguh melelahkan tapi membahagiakan hehe ku lirik kesampingku , wah megapa tuhan begitu baik padaku membiarkan salah satu malikatnya untuk selalu bersama ku, wajah tidurnya begitu damai tak sanggup ku untuk membangunkannya eh tunggu oh tidak jangan sekarang kenapa aku harus melihatnya sekarang , baju dress kyungsoo yang mini itu membuat payudaranya sedikit menyembul dah oh tidak paha mulusnya apa dia sengaja melakukan pose itu untuk menggoda ku hah! Ini bahkan masih di mobil ah celana ku sudah menyempit bagaimana ini , salahkan otakku yang teralu terangsang hingga aku malah memajukan wajahku didepan dada kyungsoo ku oh tuhan tidak wangi naturalnya membuat libido ku makin tinggi saja perlahan kujilat dadanya yang putih itu perlahan, lalu ku emut bagian puttingnya yang menggiurkan itu ku sedot bagaikan aku adalah seorang bayi yang mencari asi, terihat kyungsso yang mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya lenguhan lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir manisnya , makin terangsang saja aku ku tingkatkan kekuatan emutan ku dan kini tangan ku tidak kubiarkan diam tanganku mulai menjalar ke paha dalam nya kuelus bagaikan itu adalah benda rapuh. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah mulai tidak nyaam kekeke kulaanjutkan perjalann tangan ku menuju bagian intimnya ah ku gesek gesekan tangan ku di klitorisnya oh my sudah mulai basah rupanya soo chagi kamu tak sabar rupanya uh?, masih terus ku kulum nipple nya yang menggiurkan sembari menjilat menggigit ny kemudian di hisap ah sungguh nikmat ….

Author pov

Jongin masih saja mengerjai kyungsoo yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka , melihat jongin yang berada diatasnya ,dan merasa geli di bagian dada serta miss v nya " joooooonghhh inhhh ,aah ennnnnnnhhhh apa yang kamu lakukanhhhh nghhhh " Tanya kyungsoo terengah engah bagaimana tidak suami mesumnya itu masih sibuk mengerjai tubuh kyungsoo wah suami yang tak sabaran bukan mereka masih di mobil ! di mobil untung sudah larut diparkiran basement intu sudah tidak ada siapa siapa lagi kalau tidak mungkin orang akan menyadari ada acara live porn didalam mobil itu. "ah soo-chagi kamu terbangun maafkan aku yang sayaang aku tak maksud bangunin kamu tapi tadi kamu menggoda bgt sih jadi aku ga bisa nahan deh " jawab jong in santai masih terus menggesek gesekan tangannya dengan klitoris milik kyungsoo." Nggaah jong in aku udah gak tahan aku mau kamu sekarang " leguh kyungsoo. " aa my baby soo ngomong apa sih aku ga ngerti nih ?" Tanya jong in dengan polosnya tentu dia tau apa maksud istrinya itu tapi bukankah sudah dibilang jongin suka sekali menggoda istrinya. " enggh aah sialan kau jong in aku mau penis besar mu masuk di dalam lubang vagina sempit ku dan aku akan meremas remas penis besar mu itu dengan otot otot vagiana ku yang basah " ucapan kotor kyungsoo – ah kyungsoo memang pemalu tapi kalo sudah urusan beginian jangan pernah membayangkan shy kyungsoo !- langsung mebuat adik jongin yang sedari tadi meronta ronta minta dikeluarkan makin menjerit tidak kuat benar benar sudah tegang ah jangan salahkan jongin yang mudah terngsang dengan kyungsoo, lagsung saja jong in segera membuka celaana miliknya itu dan mengeluarkan adiknya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum nya bahkan itu belum disentuh sama sekali loh!. Kyungsoo yang melihat barang kesayangannya pun menjilat bibir sexy nya itu, -oh sudah kujelaskan belum posisi mereka bagaimana ? baiklah ku jelaskan sedikit kyungsoo duduk disamping pengemudi dengan jongin yang menindihnya sebenernya jongin masih menahan dengan kakainya, kursi penumpan itu sudah diatur agak kebelakang tapi tetpa sangat nyaman sudah ku bilangkan jongin kaya mobil itu khusus dirancang untuknya!.-

Pakaian kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya hanya celana dalamnya saaja yang dilepas oleh jongin lagian kan memnag kyungsoo menggunakan mini dress jadi tinggal mengangkat sedikit roknya sudah terihat bagian intim itu, jongin juga hanya melepas celananya hingga lutut sebenernya mereka ingin melepas semuanya karena mereasa rishi tapi mereka ga mau buang buang waktu langsung saja jongin memasukan kebanggann itu kedalam kyungsoo.

Jleb

"ah ah ah jong in faster harder masuk lagi lebih dalam " rancau kyungsoo

"ah kyungsoo kau saa..saangaat sempit sayang penis ku seperti diremas remas ngaaah " jong in sangat menikmati penisnya yang dijepit oleh vagina kyungsoo dia terus menambah tempo tumbukan nya sesuai permintaan kyungsoo.

Jong In menciumi bibir kyungsoo dengan menuntut menggigit menjilat menghisap lalu memasukan lindahnya kedalam mulut kyungsoo dan menjelajahi goa hangat itu tangannya juga tidak diam saja meremas remas payudara yang kenyal dan besar itu dengan nafsu. Ciuman nya turn ke lehernya sambil tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang kyungsoo memberika tanda kemerah di leher jenjang itu.

Jleb sret jleb sret

"ah iya jong in terus disitu baby oh fuck me harder " kyungsoo mengerang kenikmatan saat titk nikmatnya ditusk dengan tepat oleh jongin.

Jongin mencium bibir kyungsoo dalam menjilat melumat dan menggigit kemudian menjilat lagi

"ah jong in aku mau sampai " teriak kyungsoo saat merasa dia mau climax.

"ah kyung aku juga mau sampai ah aha ah bersama sayang "

Croot

" AAAAAAAAH" teriak mereka berbarengan saat climax menguasai mereka, sperma jongin memenuhi lubang kyungsoo

Jong in mengecup bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut, iniy ang sangat disukai kyungsoo jongin akan menciumnya lembut tanpa nafsu setelah mereka mencapai klimaksnya,

"kyungsoo sayang maafkan suami mu yang mesum ini ga bisa nahan bahkan menunggu untuk sampai di appartmen kita dulu baru menyerangmu, " ucap jongin memelas

" jongiinie sudah jangan ngomong macam macam eeng adik mu masih ada didalam ku nih sepertinya dia mulai bangun lagi dari pada kita lanjutin disini kayaknya lebih enak kalo kita lanjutin di appartmen mu kan luas tuh lebih hot aja dan lagi kamu bisa nelanjangin aku loh ! " kata kyungsoo seduktiv sambil menggerakan pinggangnya yang buat jongin makin terangsang , hah ternyata bukan hanya jong in yang mesum tapi kyungsoo juga!.

"aah kyung jangan salahkan aku kalo kamu ga bisa jalan selama seminggu yak" ucap jong in sembari mengeluarkan iliknya dan langsung membereskan baju nya dan kyungsoo yang 'agak' berantakn kemudian dengan cepat menarik kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke appartemen mereka dann ugh you know what will happen right?..

TBC

Author's note :

Haaai giman gimana? Ini ff smut pertama ku hihi maafin yang kalo kurang hot dan yaa banyak typo hehe kenapa aku milih kaisoo karena aku nge-ship mereka bgt bgt bgt sebenernya aku ship kyungsoo sama siapa aja cuman nomer satunya yaa jong in hihi merekatuh cocok bgt oh ya kenapa juga aku bikin GS soalnya aku belum berani nulis boyxboy jadi mian yaa hehehe oh ya cerita ini alurnya bakal maju mundur jadi nanti bakal ada flashbacknya waktu mereka sebelum nikah dan kehidupan pas nikah tentunyaa jadi tunggsu aja yaa!

Tolong review nya yaa diusahakan cepet update makasihh ~~ pai pai

Salam kaisoo's


End file.
